


I Need Love and Affection

by Robomantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good ol' fashioned fluffy smut because the fact that I haven't written any Benny/Dean stuff yet is a damn shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Loveeee Song](http://youtu.be/eOY_zNhBqns) by Rihanna because it was running through my head with all the sweet fluffiness. Yeah, I have no idea :)

One of the things Benny liked most about Dean was that, for all the usual roughness of Dean’s voice, he sure made the sweetest noises in bed. Little gasps and sighs that he tried so hard to keep to himself, occasionally buffeted by deeper moans and groans. Benny loved wringing those noises out of Dean, watching the hunter’s pretty eyes flutter and finally close as he mapped out every inch of his body with rough and steady hands. 

Benny had been surprised as all hell the first time he had Dean like this, soft and pliant and needy. The first time they’d had sex was in the dark murky forests of purgatory and it had been rushed and urgent and dangerous. Dean had pushed back roughly into every thrust, growling and biting down on his own sleeve to stay quiet. Now things were different. They had the relative safety of the motel room and the time to take it slow. 

Dean sat down on the bed and looked up at Benny, beckoning him closer with nothing more than a look. Benny stepped in close and Dean locked his arms around the vampire’s waist, resting his head on Benny’s chest. Benny relaxed into the moment and stroked a thumb along the shell of Dean’s ear. He was still amazed and humbled at the amount of trust and affection they shared, against all odds. 

The quiet moment was over soon enough. They never lasted long anyway, not when there were better things they could be doing. Dean yanked Benny down by the lapels of his coat and dragged him into a kiss. Benny dropped a knee to the bed as Dean continued to pull him down and he ended up bracketing the man’s body with his arms against the bed. Dean’s tongue was doing a damn fine job of distracting him from the fact that he was still in his boots and coat.

“Calm down now, darlin’. You gotta let me up or this isn’t gonna be goin’ very far,” Benny huffed, pulling away from Dean’s greedy mouth for a moment. 

“I’m an impatient man,” Dean said with a grin, but he let go of Benny’s coat and took the initiative to take Benny’s hat off and toss it on a chair. Benny chuckled and rose to his knees to shuck his coat as Dean did the same with at least two of his layers, leaving him with a t-shirt still covering his chest. Benny kicked off his boots and socks and then dropped to his knees on the floor at the foot of the bed, dragging Dean to the edge by his ankle. Dean let out a surprised breath and then chuckled as he realized Benny had man handled him over just to untie his boots for him. 

“You know, a guy could get used to this kind of treatment. I know being a gentleman isn’t a vampire thing, so I’m just gonna credit that to you being a good southern boy at heart,” Dean mused as Benny took his socks off and rubbed the arches of his feet with his thumbs. 

“That so? I don’t know where you’re gettin’ this notion that I’m a gentleman. You might change your mind once I get these clothes off you,” Benny drawled, slipping a hand under the hem of Dean’s jeans to stroke his ankle. Dean was still wearing a cocky smile, but Benny was pleased to see he was a little flushed. 

“Won’t know till you get those clothes off, I guess,” Dean said, leaning back on one elbow and dragging a hand over the bulge in his jeans. Benny growled and kicked Dean’s boots and socks to the side before launching forward to get his hands on the teasin’ bastard.

Benny made short work of ridding Dean of the rest of his clothes, Dean laughing and interrupting him with a kiss anytime his face was close enough to manage it. Benny didn’t really mind that kind of interruption, truth be told, but he liked kissing Dean a far sight better when he could get his hands on all that warm naked flesh. 

“Goddamn,” Benny said. There was just something about Dean’s body that drove him fucking crazy. He was broad and muscular, bowed legs spread out to make room for Benny to slot between them. His golden skin seemed all the more beautiful for its scars, reminders of the things he’d gone through and survived. Dean had told him once that he’d had a lot more of ‘em before he’d died and come back from hell, but he’d replaced them pretty quickly. Dean didn't have the body of someone that spent hours in a gym and ate meticulously crafted diets. Instead, he had broad thick muscle that came from digging holes and fighting monsters and the soft belly of someone who never shied away from a bacon burger and a cold beer. 

Benny wanted to taste every goddamn perfect inch of him. 

“Stop staring and get movin’. Unless you want me to start without you…” Dean teased, sliding a hand down his stomach to grip the base of his cock. It was hard and flushed and practically begging to be touched. Benny narrowed his eyes at Dean and shook his head, but he finished getting undressed all the same. Dean watched and stroked himself, occasionally letting out a soft little breath as his thumb swept over the head of his cock. Benny’d be damned again if he’d ever gotten undressed that fast before. 

Now that he was undressed and Dean was running out of things to complain about, Benny took his time kissing his way up Dean's leg, making him gasp as he kissed and licked his inner thigh. He felt a rush of white hot need as he kissed the pulse over Dean’s femoral artery, but he did his best to channel his hunger into lust. It really wasn’t much of a leap, after all. The fact that Dean was letting him do this, a hunter trusting his body to the mouth of a vampire, was humbling enough to keep Benny’s hunger in check. 

Dean let out an irritated grunt as Benny bypassed the straining length of his cock to kiss the soft warm curve of his belly. He licked at the faint trail of hair and let his tongue dip into Dean’s navel, just to watch his muscles tense up for a moment. 

“I swear to fuck, Benny. You tickle me and you can go jerk yourself off in the bathroom by yourself,” Dean said, but Benny just gave him a grin and brushed the scruff of his beard against Dean’s belly. Dean bit down on a laugh and gave Benny a warning look. 

“Fine, fine,” Benny said. Dean’s hard look finally broke into a grin and he cupped his hand around Benny’s neck, pulling him closer. Benny groaned as he fitted his body to Dean’s, rubbing himself against warm bare skin as Dean yanked him into a kiss that had to be damn near bruising, at least for the human. Benny got lost in the sweet wet heat of Dean’s mouth and almost didn’t notice Dean moving his hand for him until it was pressed against Dean’s cock. Dean let out a quiet little noise of relief at the contact and Benny chuckled low in his throat. 

“You really are an impatient one, ain’t ya?” Benny asked as he gripped Dean firmly and stroked him. Dean didn’t answer, just let out a curse and bucked his hips up into Benny’s hand. 

“Mm, see. Just like that. Eager little thing like you just can’t wait to be touched, ain’t that right?” Benny drawled and, lord help him, Dean just nodded eagerly and bit his lip. 

Benny slid his hips up against Dean’s and gripped them both together, groaning as he wrapped a broad hand around the slick heat of their cocks. Dean didn’t hesitate to grind his hips up again and Benny let out an appreciative moan at the feeling of Dean’s cock sliding up against his, smooth as silk. 

“Fuck, Benny. Want to feel you come all over my cock like this, okay? Don’t fuckin’ stop,” Dean panted. Benny had to close his eyes for a second and think unpleasant thoughts or he was going to give Dean his wish a lot sooner than he intended. 

Dean wrapped one hand over Benny’s, effectively tightening their combined grip and reached up with his other hand to drag his nails through the coarse hair on Benny’s chest, following the taper of it down to his stomach. Benny let out a breath and rocked into their hands, slow and steady, enjoying the contrast of the velvety smooth slide of Dean’s cock and the firm calloused grip of their hands. 

As Dean lost himself in the sensations, he stopped censoring his moans and went from carelessly running his fingers through Benny’s chest hair to practically clawing at him. Benny watched hungrily as Dean tilted his head back and arched and he had to wonder if Dean did that on purpose, his neck stretched and exposed so that Benny could visibly spot his pulse. Benny thrust forward a little faster and breathed in deep through his nose, savoring the sweat and sex smell of Dean that was better to him than any smell on earth save, maybe, that of fresh blood (and that was a damn close contest, too).

“Benny… Fuck, I’m gonna lose it. I just need- I just want you to...” Dean trailed off, straining and arching his back. Benny had a feeling he knew what Dean wanted, even if his hunter had gone too sex-dumb to actually spit it out. He leaned on the arm he had braced against the bed and took his hand away from their cocks, forcing Dean to stop pawing at Benny’s chest and pick up the slack with his other hand. Benny took his fingers, slick with their combined precome, and pressed them against Dean’s lips. 

“Come on, sugar. Nice and wet for me,” Benny encouraged. Dean sucked his fingers in and licked at them until they were dripping with his saliva. Benny was starting to wish Dean wasn’t so dead set on having him come all over his cock, because those pretty lips of his would be a damn fine substitute. 

Benny took his fingers away and rolled Dean on top of him. Dean sat up straddling his thighs now, still stroking their cocks together, as he watched them slide together through the hole of his fist with lust darkened eyes. Benny reached behind Dean and slid his spit-slicked fingers down the crack of the hunter’s ass as Dean arched into it. He felt out the furled heat of Dean’s hole and pressed against it, just to feel that tight little muscle clench and quiver for him. Dean had picked up the pace and was stroking them a little quicker now, his breath coming in short stuttered gasps. 

“There ya go. Just needed something for that sweet little hole of yours, didn’t ya?” Benny said. 

“More. Gotta feel you inside. So… so fuckin’ close,” Dean panted as he thrust back against Benny’s fingers and forward into his own hands. Benny pressed his finger in, breaching the tight ring of his asshole and Dean let out a moan so damn sweet that Benny wished he could have recorded it. He gave a few jerky thrusts into his hands as Benny pushed his finger further in and came, pulsing against Benny’s cock as he spilled his seed. 

“Come on, lemme feel you. Let me feel all that come you been saving up for me,” Dean said as soon as he caught his breath, now turning his focus entirely to Benny. Benny rocked his hips up as Dean jerked him off with his come. His orgasm hit him like a freight train and his fangs came out, every last one of ‘em. Dean stroked him through it with whispered encouragements, spreading around the combined mess of their orgasms with his free hand. If he’d been bothered by Benny’s accidental fang flash, he seemed too preoccupied by the come pooling around their cocks to say so. 

“Christ almighty, boy. I think you’ve got yourself a fixation,” Benny said, collapsing back on the bed and watching Dean trace his fingers through their come. 

“Nothing wrong with liking it a little messy,” Dean said and brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean. Benny groaned and pulled Dean down to chase the taste of them with his tongue. 

“Are we sure you ain’t a vampire? Cause you seem awful preoccupied with draining me of my bodily fluids,” Benny said when Dean started rocking up against him again, coaxing his cock to thicken even as their come still cooled between them. 

“Come on now, big guy. That was just foreplay,” Dean said with a wicked grin. Benny raised an eyebrow at him and pulled Dean back in for another kiss. To Hell if he was gonna let a hunter get the best of him, after all. This wasn’t purgatory and as far as Benny was concerned, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
